poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Morro
'Morro '''is the first antagonist in the fifth season of ''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Bio When the ghosts of the original Anacondria generals were freed from the Cursed Realm, Morro escaped and returned as a ghost. His mission was to free his master, the Preemiment. To do that, he needed to gather three things: The Scrolls of Airjitzu, the Sword of Sanchuary and the Realm Crystal. Morro headed for the Ninjago Museum, where he possessed the Night-Watchman and called for Lloyd, claiming the legendary Armor of Azure had been stolen. When Lloyd got there however, it was revealed that the Night-Watchman was wearing the armor. As he attacked Lloyd, some boxes fell on him and Morro was released. He went on to possess more things, such as a portrate of Chen and Serpetine statue. He then tried to possess Lloyd, but the Night-Watchman gave Lloyd the armor before he could. Once the Armor was on Lloyd, he possessed the Green Ninja and the Armor to help him with his quest. When Morro had all three items, he freed the Preemiment and she began her attack. But Nya unlocked her True Potential and defeated the Preemiment and it sunk into the ocean, dragging Morro with it. He was later revived by Starscream and possessed Knock Out. But it will be his downfall after Ryan finds out from Lloyd that Knock Out has been acting weird and speaking like him and also changed his paintjob colour. Ryan decides to run for Green Ninja alongside Thomas. When the day of the Choosing of the Green Ninja comes, Morro comes out of Knock Out's body and orders Rothbart and Ryvine to kidnap Thomas' alicorn girlfriend Twilight Sparkle. Thomas chases the duo to a portal... which takes him into the Cursed Realm! There, Ryan frees Master Chen, Clouse, Garmadon and many other deceased people to help fight Morro. Morro holds up a mace, ready to smash the Element of Magic, which Twilight used to create a portal leading to and from Ninjago. Thomas tells Morro not to hurt Twilight and Morro says: "Oh. I wouldn't dream of it. I'm no monster, Thomas." and tells Ryvine and Rothbart to let Twilight go. They do and Twilight runs to Ryan and Thomas. Morro says that Thomas doesn't belong in Ninjago and gives both Ryan and Thomas a choice: give him the Green Ninja title and be allowed to return to their homeworld or "keep it and never go back home". Ryan uses sign language and says the word "No." Morro tries to reason with Ryan that Ninjago and their friends will be lost to them forever if he refuse. Ryan informs Morro that Lloyd is the Green Ninja and Morro is not able to do what he can do and adds that Ninjago will might not find a way to survive if he allows it to fall into Morro's hands and orders him to go ahead and destroy the Element of Magic but he is not getting the Green Ninja title. Morro then drops his mace and surrenders and then after kinds words from the Ninja and Lloyd get thrown at Ryan, Morro looses his temper and tackles Ryan, knocking the Green Ninja suit out of his hands. After a game of Keep Away From Evil over the Green Ninja outfit, Ryan throws it away but it ends up in Rothbart's hands and he gives it to Morro, who then puts it on and turns into something but Ryan rips it off and puts it on him when he becomes a Ninja and puts Twilight's crown on his head which transforms him into the demon version of himself stating Lloyd is the Green Ninja. Ryvine takes the Green Ninja outfit off Ryan and puts it on Morro and then both Ryvine and Morro transform into demons. Trivia *In Transformersprimefan's new film The Return of Morro, he will be revived by Starscream and possess Knock Out (from Transformers: Prime). *Morro will become Ryan's enemy in Ryan's Ninjago Adventure. *Morro will get his revenge on Ryan for taking the Realm Crystal from him in The Overlord's Revenge. *Morro will join Lord Vortech and Ryvine in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. *Morro has a rivalry with Rianna F-Fiona. *Morro has a hatred for Ryan F-Freeman. *Morro is the only character that not reformed. *Morro will be Sci-Ryan's enemy in Bumblebee's Bot Force. *Morro will join the Diesel Trio in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes *in possession of Knock Out When the Realm Crystal is mine once more, Thomas and his team will be sorry that they ever stepped a foot into this realm. Though they would've been much safer if they had stayed in their home worlds. *in possession of Knock Out Can't believe I didn't recognise you earlier. Should've know Optimus Prime would send his prized pupil here after my Realm Crystal and his alicorn girlfriend too. *in possession of Knock Out Whatever, this is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place and I already rule it. *in possession of Knock Out Pop quiz: What happens when you bring the Realm Crystal into an alternate world? *in possession of Knock Out You don't know? Really? And you're suppose to be Optimus Prime's star student. But then again, what were the chances he'd find somebody as bright as me to take under his wing after I'' decided to leave Ninjago? Bit embarrasing that you were the best he could do. *in possession of Knock Out Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your quadruped girlfriend. Hate for her to be taken away from you. *in possession of Knock Out Oh, of course not. *in possession of Knock Out But I'd better cut off the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you don't belong here, now do you? *in possession of Knock Out You want to be a prince here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in. *in possession of Knock Out I want you to follow him. Get me something I can use just like I did with that Green Ninja boy who thought he could challenge me. *in possession of Knock Out When the crystal is mine, Ryan will regret for trying to stop me. *in possession of Knock Out and in video Turns out that Thomas wants to be your new Green Ninja. What does it say about our wonderful home if we give someone like ''this ''such an important.... destiny. *in possession of Knock Out Take those off! I have something I need you to do. *in possession of Knock Out Sensei Garmadon! Something terrible has happened! *in possession of Knock Out Can you believe it? All this! And just when Rothbart had a chance to put his plan in action. Why would Ryan and Thomas do such a thing?! *in possession of Knock Out Cause I have proof. *in possession of Knock Out You're lucky he was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint! I need this Choosing to go on tonight just as much as he does. *Rothbart and Ryvine I want you two to kidnap that tank engine's quadruped girlfriend. *Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm no monster, Thomas. Rothbart and Ryvine Let her go. *Neither of you belong here. Give me the Green Ninja title and you can go back to your homeworld today. Or keep it and never go back home. *Tick tock, you two. We don't have all day. The portal to your world will be closing by itself in less then an hour. So... what's your answer? *What?! Cybertron. Equestria. Your friends. Lost to you forever. Can you not see what I am about to do to the portal? *Fine you win. *Oh, yeah. He's like so very special! *Rothbart and Ryvine Grab her you fools! *I'll take that. At last. More power than I can ever imagine. *crazily *I had to jump through a lot of hoops today. Just to get my hands on the Green Ninja title and the Realm Crystal and they should've really been mine all along. growls But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your Green Ninja now and you will be loyal... to ME! *Spoiler alert: I lied when I said I was going to destroy the Element of Magic. I don't want to rule this pathetic wasteland. I want your homeworld! And with my brainwashed teenage zombie army behind me, I'm gonna get it. *Oh, please. And just what are you going to do to stop me? I have power and you have NOTHING! *If you want a fight, Ryan? You got it. *Oh, jee. The Ninja are really all back together. laughs Now step aside! Ryan and Thomas have been messing up my plans one too many times already. They need to be dealt with. *that the Realm Crystal is missing and missed Ryan Hey! *again and misses Ryan, laughs and then sees that his attack had no affect on the Ninja and Lloyd because of a forcefield around them Wait! What? What's this? No affect?! *No! *I'll Exterminate you for this, you lousy ninja! AND THAT TECHNO-ORGANIC TOO! *I'm not sorry! Well, maybe a little, but not a lot. The crystal will soon be mine again and my master will finish what she started years ago. off YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MORRO THE GHOST NINJA!!! *Who dares to revive me? *GIVE ME BACK THE GREEN NINJA OUTFIT, RYAN!!! *That outfit will be mine soon enough. *Now that's what I call a ghost world, Zod. *You know what comes well with a Green Ninja, Ryan? A squashed techno-organic! *So, you want me to help you become a leader. *You've got yourself a deal. *Vortech told me that this boy's lunchbox and that's what I'm here for. *Master Chen was a fool. He should've never teamed up with you. *You see, Ryan? In the end, the bad guys always win. *Hey! Please! Don't give the Realm Crystal and the lunchbox to them. *You made a choice, Ryan. But these won't help you when you need them most. *being defeated in the aftermath of the Overlord's death I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know there was another way. *But all I've ever done since being here is torn everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship. *the Cyberlings Need some help? *Oh, okay. *sigh Didn't think that the whole city would be here. *gasp The Overlord! Past... reforming. *the Overlord I can't join you. I will never join you. My past sins will not be repeated. My past is not today! *Sorry, Overlord. I'll join him. Like I said, I don't know the first thing about friendship and my past is today. *Ryan, can you forgive me after what I did to you? *Yes? *Good. *Ryan aims his water gun at him Wait! I can change. Just give me a chance. *Ryan refused Morro's forgiveness I'll show you that I can change. If you can teach anyone about friendship, you can teach me. *Ryan told him than he's not ready to be the Green Ninja I know I might not be ready. But one day, I'll become a new Ninja not the Green one. *saving Clay from Jestro See, Ryan? I can be part of the team. *Ryan said that Morro can not be part of a team Pfft. Yeah I can. *Rianna told Morro that destiny has decided I know. I've been told twice. I don't need to be told a third time. I can still be part of the team. I'll prove it like Sunset did. *Ryan told Morro that his past is today and always No it's not. Starlight taught me something no one could've taught me or any other villain. You can change by finding the truest part of yourself and performing an act of true friendship. *Ryan finally considered him as a enemy How can you say that?! I am a hero! I trusted you! You made me believe! *he saves Ryan from getting crushed See, Ryan? It was destiny for me to save you. I can still be the friend you wanted me to be so long ago. *talking to Nightmare Moon in Odette's world Ryan did something, huh, Nightmare Moon? *I'll join you and Rothbart, Ryvine. Ryan doesn't know the first thing about trettary. *See Ryan? Told you I could be the hero you wanted me to be. *Kai (EG) I'LL KILL YOU!! You shouldn't mess with things that you don't understand. *Lloyd sighing I kinda feel bad about what I said to Kai earlier. *Ryan told Morro that he feel good about telling Kai and offer him a glass of water Thanks. And I don't mean to get angry like that. *Ryan suguests he shall do his role instead of Morro Okay, good luck. You're gonna need it. *he helps Ryan defeat Midnight Sparkle Yes, Twilight. I made mistakes in my past too. And I will not repeat them as long as I have friends. And knowing you, I can be your friend too. *Come, Twilight. Take my hand. Let me show you that there is another way. Like someone did for me once. *Let's go, Ryan. *Sci-Ryan finally admits that he can trust him I'm glad you made the right decision. *Come on, Clay! Run! *Clay becomes evil Clay! You're being controled by the inner demon. Fight it off. Break free! *to be evil I want to learn about dark friendship, Ryvine. Make me a villain. *And when I said I wanted to be a villain again, I lied. I can never repeat my past sins now that I'm with my real friends. *Sci-Ryan tells Morro that he is the Green Ninja Really?! Yes! *I knew that one day, it would be destiny for me to be the Green Ninja but not as a villain. *in possession of Ryan F-Freeman Let me SHOW YOU! *in possession of Ryan F-Freeman Step aside! *of breath I got your text, Kai! Did something come through the gateway? Is another LEGO warlord bent on ruling all LEGO humanity on the loose? Did Clay come back with a problem that only we can solve? *I don't understand. *in possession of Ryan F-Freeman Let's do this. *Why would you send us all an emergency text for a guitar string? *Kai (EG) Ryan's right! *voiceover ''Dear, Clay Moorington, how's life treating you in your realm? Any cool new Knights joined you yet? It's been pretty quite here at the Knight's Academy since the Rock and Roll Rumble and we still go-knight whenever we play music, which Kai just loves to show off. But I can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Morro. *a figure that looks like Clay Hey! What are you doing?! *the figure runs off Hey! Wait! Stop! *Sci-Ryan told Morro that he betrayed him What?! I would never do that! Not after everything I've done and the mistakes I made in the past! The Clay in this world is messing with things that he doesn't understand, like magic. *Clay, what have you been up to? *Wow. Rianna. You look just like a Prime and a princess. *seeing human Clay take Cody's magic That's it! You really done it this time! Ryan's magic is still in him and you put my friends' lives at risk! Including Luigi! *Well, do you know how to return it or fix the gateway to the LEGO Dimensions?! *I agree with Ryan. You shouldn't poke your nose into things you don't understand! *Well, you don't. And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger! Even my non-pony friends and Ryan's friends. *Sensei Garmadon I'm sorry I couldn't control the magic. *Ryan told Sensei Garmadon that Morro did his best He's right. If Makuta will not rest to turn me to the dark side Gallery Category:Possessor Category:Kidnappers Category:Hypnotist Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:LEGO Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Ghosts Category:VILLAINS Category:Revived characters Category:Weekenders Adventures villains